Aurora's Christening
by Child.Heart.Forever
Summary: I am alive everyone! So this is my way of saying sorry for ditching my account for nearly 2 years. Basically Aurora's christening didn't go the way you all know it...blame it on the wi-fi and on royal family inheritance standards...


**Hey everyone! I haven't logged into this account since I last updated my other story. I have NOT abandoned it! But it's exam season and I have to focus on my GCSEs but the good news is that as of this moment I only have four exams left to take (the last one being on the 19th of this month) so I'll be free to upload again once that date passes. This story is my way of saying that I'll be back soon and to let everyone know that I'm still alive! For now, I hope you enjoy this story and if you guys can think of anything that would make a second chapter to this leave it in a review!**

The doors burst open of their own accord and a strong gust of wind blew into the hall of the castle, thunder rumbled outside as lightning flashed and struck the floor and lit up the sky outside. Suddenly the room was filled with green flames and a bright light as the wicked fairy, Maleficent, appeared.

"Well-" she started before being cut off

"-You could have at least shut the door behind you! It's the middle of October!"

Maleficent growled in irritation and caused the doors to slam shut with a flick of her wrist. "Happy now?" She demanded

"Continue"

"As I was saying, this is quite a glittering assemblage King Stefan. Royalty, nobility-"

"-get on with it!"

Maleficent glared at the owner of the voice "I see you invited Flora, Fauna and Merryweather…" she hissed, still glaring at Merryweather as she spoke

"They're fairies"

"As am I, so you can imagine why I truly felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation"

"Maybe it's because you weren't wanted" snapped Merryweather "because nobody can stand being anywhere near you!"

"Oh do shut up" said Maleficent before turning to face the King "so I'm not wanted here? Well this is an awkward situation; I'd hoped it was merely due to an oversight"

Nobody responded to Maleficent but stood looking at her, she looked as if she was waiting for someone to say something.

"Well in that event I'd best be in my way"

"Oh…and you're not offended?" Asked the queen

"Offended? Why no…" smiled Maleficent, her voice dripping with sarcasm "And to show I bear no ill will I too shall bestow a gift on the child"

Maleficent looked around at the large crowd "Now listen well! All of you" she demanded, striking the floor with her sceptre "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, be loved by all who know her-"

"-oh well that's a very lovely gift!"

Maleficent slowly turned to look at the queen "I wasn't finished" she hissed angrily through gritted teeth

"But the others only said one-!"

"-I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP!" She screamed

Everyone stared at Maleficent, who took a moment to compose herself before continuing "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"What?!"

Maleficent laughed, grinning at the queen's shocked expression.

"Why would you choose a spinning wheel?"

Maleficent's gleeful smirk vanished from her thin face "W-What?…What are you talking about?"

"I mean of all the ways to say she'll die…why the spindle of a spinning wheel?"

"Well I need to somehow get rid of a spinning wheel, it's all worn out now and- look that's beside the point alright?! It was the first thing I thought of okay?!" She yelled

"Oh…So I suppose you just leave now?"

"What so…no shout of 'seize her'? No pathetic insults? Not even a gasp of shock?!"

"So we'll see you in sixteen years on Aurora's birthday?"

"You're acting unusually calm for someone who's just had their child cursed to die…"

"We don't really care" shrugged the King as the queen nodded in agreement

"What?"

"We wanted a boy, we don't really want a girl at all"

"So you don't even care that she's going to die when she turns sixteen?"

"Uhhh…No…No I don't think so"

"You're meant to care!" She yelled, throwing her sceptre on the ground in anger. She quickly regretted this and picked it up again "you're meant to be furious that I cursed your daughter and you're meant to want to capture and imprison me and find a way to save your daughter! Come on!"

"We could always have a second child" shrugged the King

"Or we could adopt" added the queen

"You're horrible parents!" Yelled Maleficent, unable to contain her annoyance "not even a slight reaction! No pleading, no shouting, no anger, not even a bloody gasp!"

"It's difficult to be angry about a situation you don't care about"

"You're the worst parents in existence, and my parents really screwed up my childhood, so that's saying something!"

"Then why don't you take her? You've already said she's going to die at sixteen so what's the point wasting our effort in raising a child who'll never live long enough to surpass us?"

"Somehow I think she'd be better off with me instead, you two are obviously poor parents"

"Go ahead and take her then, you can raise her until your curse takes effect and kills her"

Maleficent walked over to the cradle and lifted the infant into her arms "all I wanted from you was some sort of a reaction to my curse, it didn't even have to be dramatic in any way! You gave me absolutely nothing to work with here!"

"If you get fed up with her just bring her back here and we'll find someone to get rid of her for us, or just throw her in a river…it'll probably be quicker anyway"

"That's just sick…I might be evil but even I can see that you're both being complete assholes"

"If you want to take her just go"

"You are the worst type of people!"

"Goodbye Maleficent…" sighed the King

Maleficent growled under her breath and was about to leave when she paused before speaking to the King again "Oh and by the way I changed your Wi-Fi password"

The queen gasped "oh NO!"

"Seize that creature!" Yelled the King

"Right that's it I'm done with this. I'm so done. Screw this, I'm gone"

With that Maleficent vanished from the castle with the neglected infant princess in her arms


End file.
